Ko
The Ko Region 'is a region of the '''Pokemon World. ' It is located in the middle of the ocean, east of Kanto, but west of Unova (and, additionally, located far south of Sinnoh). It is the setting of '''Pokemon Sunrise, Pokemon Sunset, '''and Pokemon Moonrise Version. Ko derives its name from the word "Kona" (a district in Hawaii). The region of Ko is heavily based on the '''Hawaiian Islands, '''drawing inspiration from the area's geography, biology, and culture. The region also uses "KO" as an abbreviation (as in "Knock Out") for battle inspiration. (Thus the Pokemon league in Ko is called the Knock-Out League and the famous cruise ships are called the Knock-Out Express). The Ko Region is filled with farms of all kinds, and supplies the other regions of the Pokémon World with a large array of fruits, vegetables, and all kinds of exotic goods. This region is the main area featured in '''Generation K, and has inspired many Ko Generation Media. GEOGRAPHY Geographically, Ko is made up of eight major islands, (known as the mainland islands) several much smaller islands, (known as the satellite islands) and an assortment of newly-discovered land-masses (known as secret islands). They are as follows: Wish Island, Ancient Island, Herb Island, Bulbagarden Island and Chaos Island can all be reached by traveling on the S.S. Solstice using its voucher program. Two hidden islands, Évier Island and Hausse Island can be accessed by obtatining several rare fruits and growing them. These islands are version exclusive; Évier only being accessible in the Sunset Version and Hausse only being accessible in the Sunrise version. The twin snow islands, Snow Lilly and Frost Hammer are only reachable in Pokemon Moonrise Version. Snow Lilly is the hometown of the version's hero, while the hero's rival is from Frost Hammer. These two islands lie far north of the rest of the region and experience year-around snowfall and shorter days. Atlea Island is a tiny, one-town island introduced (and only accessible) in the Ko Generation spin-off game, Pokemon Afternoon. Puna Island and Opua Island are two tiny, isolated islands introduced (and only accessible) in the Ko Generation spin-off games, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Nautical Adventurers '''and '''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Aeronautical Explorers. '''These two islands are never mentioned in any other game and are inhabitted solely by Pokemon. '''POKEMON The region is home to a large number of Pokemon, found nowhere else in the Pokemon World. '''While the exact number is currently unknown, The Ko Pokedex is estimated at around 165 different Pokemon. Because of its very balanced (but fragile) ecosystem, the '''Ko Custom's Agency '''did not initally allow Pokemon from other regions to immigrate or be brought over by humans (The one exception being the groups of Wailord's that would appear every year near Wailord Lookout). After the Mysterious Sky Incident, though, the islands of Ko became overrun with Pokemon from all parts of the world, and the '''Ko Government '''had no choice but to reverse its decision. After the change, Professor Crippsii Golden was tasked with putting together a second Ko Pokedex that would include these new Pokemon. '''CLIMATE AND WEATHER The Ko region has an extremely odd weather pattern, due to baffling, unexplanable reasons (although this was later revealed to be the work of the Moonrise Pokemon). Each island in Ko seems to experience the seasons differently - leading to the coining of the term "____ Spring Island". The blank being replaced with the month of January, February, March, or April. '''Basically, an island in Ko experiences Spring during one of these months, before experiencing Summer the following month (and so on). The eight islands of Ko are evenly split between these four months, thus, every season is being experienced somewhere in Ko at all times. (For example, Coffee Island is a January Spring Island, so it experiences Spring during January, May, and September). Islands and Patterns: The satellite islands of Ko mimic the seasonal pattern of the mainland island they reside near, while secret islands tend to exhibit their own weather anomalies. Despite the constant shifts in seasons, Ko enjoys a very mild, warm, tropical climate. Overall, Ko experiences more rainfall than other regions, which is why its plantlife is greener and more lush, its Pokemon generally more colorful, and shiny Pokemon a bit more common. '''TOURISM Although isolated geographically, Ko is a popular vacationing spot for people from all regions - specifically from Kanto and Johto. Tourism also makes up a huge part of the Ko economy. Because of this, the Ko government has worked tirelessly to make Ko as accsessible and travel-friendly as possible. The Sun Island Airport is one of the largest in the world, and Ko's beaches and Routes are constantly being maintained and cleaned. Travel Kisoks are also stationed at every Ko island - their sole purpose being to aid travelers. AGRICULTURE and THE CULINARY ARTS Ko's '''fertile soil and mild climate make it the leader in agriculturlar exports. Ko is known for its diverse crops - from coffee, to fruits and vegetables. Because of the quality of its crops, most medicines and Pokemon items are on the basic side. Potions are rarely used in Ko, where trainers are more likely to feed their Pokemon fruits, berries, or home-brewed remedies. Additionally, fruit is a huge part of the Ko economy and basically acts as a financial investment. Smart trainers can work the Ko fruit market and make a fortune, buying and selling fruit at the right times and travelling to far-off locations for the rarest kinds. Most fruits, vegetables, and berries in Ko drop '''seeds '''after being fed to a Pokemon. These seeds can be planted (in certain environments) and a corresponding tree will bloom. Some types of Ko produce can only be discovered by being planted by the player. Additionally, some fruits and vegetables are '''version only, meaning that they can only be found in Pokemon Sunrise '''or '''Pokemon Sunset '''and have to be traded to the opposite version and planted. While all Ko fruits, vegetables, berries, and seeds can be traded to the opposite version, a very small number will not grow healthy enough in the opposite version to be harvested. (This is mainly due to these trees allowing a trainer to access features not available in a specific game version). Ko is also home to several '''Culinary Institutions '''that specialize in taking raw produce and cooking them into drinks and meals. The Grind in Latte City is a coffee shop that turns 'Koffee Beans '''into drinkable '''Koffees. Vanillite's Treats '''is an ice cream parlor in Noonbeam Resort that will take certain fruits to create new blends of ice cream. These are two of the many places in Ko that specialize in cooking. Trading Pokemon between '''Sunset '''and '''Sunrise '''can also result in the Pokemon obtaining a '''Mysterious Paper, '''which has an otherwise unobtainable recipe written on it. (This can only happen if the Pokemon isn't holding an item when traded). If the trainer acquires the necessary ingredients and brings the recipe to the 'Ko Cooking School, '''the chefs there will prepare the rare dish and add it to the trainer's '''Ko Kookbook App. HISTORY The Ko Origin Story Ko was created by a loving, but lonely Pokemon that lived at the center of a giant undersea volcano. The Pokemon, longing for companionship, caused the volcano to errupt - slowly creating a single Ko island. Eventually, people came to the island to live, co-exisiting peacfully with this Pokemon and, for the first time, it was happy. Soon though, the people grew weary of the long, hot days, and long, cold nights. The erratic, heartless sun beat down on the people of Ko, so the Pokemon created three beings from the energy of the sun. Three Pokemon whose hearts and minds would take pity on the people of Ko, allowing a balance between day and night. (The Sunrise Pokemon guiding the sun into the sky, the Sunset Pokemon guiding it back into the ocean, and the Moonrise Pokemon keeping watch during the night). This balance allowed Ko to thrive and grow lush and beautiful. Soon, however, the Sunrise and Sunset Pokemon beings grew jealous and suspicious of one another, feeling that the other was more beloved by the people of Ko. A battle raged, causing earthquakes and rifts in the ground. The single Ko island was shattered into many smaller islands, floating apart to their current-day locations. Disappointed, the original creator Pokemon used its last ounce of power to seal the Sunrise and Sunset Pokemon into an earth and sea volcano, respectively. The Moonrise Pokemon, terrified of the creator Pokemon's power, fled to an unknown location to hide for all eternity. The creator Pokemon, saddened and weakened by the raging battle, fell deep into the sea, retreating to the original volcano where it once resided. MOVES AND ABILITIES Ko has many of its own exclusive Abilities and Hidden Machines.